Jeux de monstres
by Akkie-chan
Summary: La famille Sôma est partie camper en compagnie de Tohru. Soudain, Akito s'ennuie et demande à Tohru et Yuki de le suivre pour une promenade dans les bois. La balade se transformera vite en un véritable cauchemar... léger Akiru. LISEZ L'AVERTISSEMENT!
1. De l'autre côté des bois

Eyh! Bienvenue à tous. =J

Voici donc la première fiction que je poste sur ce site!

AVERTISSEMENT: Rien ne m'appartient. J'ai retrouvé dans un coin sombre de ma chambre des vieux "Chair de Poule", des romans très rapides à lire et qui mettent souvent en scène quelque chose de RELATIVEMENT effrayant. J'en ai relu un au pif, et au fur et à mesure que je suivais l'histoire, je me suis rendue compte à quel point tout concordait si on changeait les personnages…du coup, j'ai fait quelques remakes complets de certaines histoires (en changeant quelques trucs pour ne pas que ça devienne profondément lourd…u_u), en modifiant les personnages et certains passages du roman, ou en en supprimant d'autres. J'ai réécrit le scénario à ma façon, sans rien faire d'autre.

SCENARIO ORIGINAL + TITRE: R.L Stine

Les personnages de Fruits Basket appartiennent à Natsuki Takaya.

Réécriture + remake: Moi! =3

C'est parti! Tohru est la narratrice. owo

Akito est un homme, dans cette fic.

**----------**

Je me souviens. Quand j'étais petite, maman venait me border tous les soirs. Elle déposait un baiser sur mon front et me murmurait à l'oreille : « Bonne nuit, ma petite Tohru. Ne laisse pas les punaises te dévorer ! »

N'ayant jamais vu de punaises de ma vie, je les imaginais se faufilant sous mes draps, rouges sang et répugnantes. Rien que d'y penser, ça me démange encore !

Puis, c'était le tour de papa. Il me chantait toujours la même berceuse, tout doucement. En fait, cette chanson me terrorisait au lieu de m'endormir. Il y était question d'une promenade dans les bois et de centaines d'oursons qui cherchaient des petits enfants...pour les manger.

Dès que mes parents avaient quitté la chambre, je me grattais et tremblais pendant un bon moment. Pas étonnant que j'aie fait pendant très longtemps des cauchemars peuplés de punaises et d'ours ! Mais maintenant, j'ai 17 ans, j'ai rencontré la famille Sôma, et je n'ai plus peur de rien !

Enfin...l'été dernier, lorsque je me suis aperçue que des créatures plus terrifiantes que les ours hantaient les bois, j'étais terrorisée. Mais mieux vaut commencer par le commencement...

C'était le tout premier jour des grandes vacances et moi et la famille Sôma avions décidé d'aller camper, avec la généreuse autorisation du chef de famille. Ce dernier se joignit d'ailleurs à notre petite expédition, au grand étonnement de tout le monde.

Il faisait un temps superbe, un soleil radieux et l'air sentait bon les pins. Nous marchions le long d'un sentier, dans un sous-bois, et les brindilles craquaient sous nos pas. La balade était vraiment très agréable, malgré la présence refroidissante d'Akito. Yuki marchait en regardant ses pieds au côté du jeune homme.

Etonnamment, je leur trouvais une ressemblance frappante, dans la pénombre. De plus, aujourd'hui, ils s'étaient tous deux habillés avec des vêtements sombres, ce qui accentuait l'effet étrange qui émanait des deux jeunes hommes.

Soudain, Yuki, apercevant un arbre, eut l'envie d'y monter. Souple et agile, il atteignit rapidement les premières branches, puis y demeura, quelques instants, nous laissant prendre de l'avance. Quelques minutes plus tard, il nous rejoignait, en prenant bien soin de ne pas se placer à nouveau au côté du jeune chef de famille.

Le chemin que nous venions d'emprunter déboucha tout à coup sur une clairière. Etait-ce l'endroit où nous allions camper ? Je l'espérais, car la chaleur commençait à me monter à la tête. Je questionnais les autres.

-Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? demandais-je. C'est un bel endroit pour camper, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oh, regardez ! dit Momiji d'un air joyeux. Un hérisson !

Je constatais en souriant qu'il était de bonne humeur, et qu'il remarquait tout ce qui bouge.

-Dis Yuki, tu...Mais ? Où est-il ? lança Haru.

-Je suis là, répondit-il.

Levant la tête, je l'aperçus. Il était assis en haut d'un vieux chêne, désireux d'être tranquille.

-Descend ! rugit Akito. Tu crois qu'on est là pour grimper aux arbres ? Cette promenade commence vraiment à me peser, alors je n'ai pas besoin de ça en plus !

-Oh ! fit Momiji, deux lapins ! Ils courent dans les hautes herbes, là !

-Si on quittait cette clairière ? râla Kyo. Allons plutôt dans la forêt, à l'ombre et au frais !

-Tiens, le monstre a tout de même parfois de bonnes idées ! reconnut Akito, à moitié sérieux.

Dès que Yuki nous eut rejoints, nous continuâmes à travers bois pendant une demi-heure. C'était magnifique, et tellement calme ! Des rayons de soleil filtraient à travers les branches et venaient éclairer le chemin. Soudain, je me surpris à fredonner la berceuse des ours. Elle m'était revenue d'un seul coup, sans que je sache pourquoi. Peut-être à cause du décor...

Nous nous arrêtâmes au bord d'une autre clairière, près d'une rivière.

-Cet endroit est parfait pour planter nos tentes, vous ne croyez pas? proposais-je.

Nous déposâmes nos sacs, à l'exception du chef de famille qui lui, n'en portait pas. Personne ne fit de commentaires. Hiro, Kisa, Haru et Momiji commencèrent à défaire l'équipement, suivis rapidement par un Kyo grommelant toujours.

Pendant ce temps, Akito lançait distraitement des cailloux dans l'eau, surveillant Yuki.

-Tohru, Yuki ! Venez, fit-il avec un faux sourire. Allons marcher le long de la rivière, ça me fatigue de rester inactif. Et puis, si nous nous perdons, au moins nous serons trois à mourir de faim dans cette forêt ! Allons, venez !

J'ignorais à ce moment-là que ce n'était pas qu'une plaisanterie de mauvais goût...

*****

Akito poussa un soupir et se mit à détailler une branche qu'il avait ramassée machinalement, pour s'occuper les mains, d'après lui.

Une demi-heure s'était écoulée depuis notre départ de la clairière. Nous avions longé la rivière où nageaient des poissons argentés, mais ni Akito ni Yuki n'y avaient fait attention. Habituellement, le jeune homme était plus bavard, et beaucoup moins froid. Son comportement devait être la conséquence de la présence de son Dieu.

Les yeux dans le vague, nous étions entrés dans la forêt pour suivre un sentier qui serpentait entre les arbres, les buissons et les rochers.

-Ah !

D'un même mouvement, Yuki et moi nous retournâmes vers Akito. Il pointait le doigt sur le bout du chemin, tremblant.

-Qu'y-a-t-il, Akito-san ?

-Il...il...non...rien. Il m'a semblé voir...quelque chose.

Yuki se mit à courir à travers les herbes, puis, arrivé à l'endroit qu'avait indiqué Akito, se stoppa net.

-Il n'y a rien...venez, courons ! Si Akito dit qu'il a vu quelque chose, c'est que c'est vrai ! Allons voir !

Akito ouvrit de grands yeux sous l'ordre donné par Yuki, mais obtempéra tout de même avec une mauvaise volonté évidente.

La poursuite nous força à parcourir une distance importante. Cette partie de la forêt, beaucoup plus dense, était plongée dans une semi-obscurité. L'air étant plus frais, nous nous mîmes à grelotter pour finalement nous arrêter, complètement essoufflés.

Akito, penché en avant et les mains pendant devant lui pour reprendre son souffle, cria :

-Yu...Yuki ! Je ne te suivrais jamais plus ! Jamais tu ne me referas courir de cette façon !

Il se redressa, avança vers Yuki et le prit par le col :

-Tu as fait ça exprès, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as utilisé ce que j'ai dit pour...

-Non ! S'il vous plaît, rentrons...fit-je, soudain mal à l'aise. Les autres doivent commencer à s'inquiéter.

Les deux jeunes hommes ne discutèrent pas, malgré le regard noir que me lança Akito.

-Bien...par où va-t-on, alors ? demanda Akito.

-Par là, dis-je d'un air décidé.

J'avais une intuition et était presque sûre de moi.

Malgré mon assurance, Akito avait l'air anxieux. C'était la toute première fois que je le voyais dans cet état.

-J'en...j'en sui presque certaine ! affirmais-je en essayant de me reprendre.

J'ouvrais la marche, suivie immédiatement des deux garçons. Je ne cherchais plus qu'à retrouver le chemin que nous avions emprunté précédemment, et je tremblais à l'idée de nous perdre. Heureusement, au bout de quelques mètres, une surprise nous attendait.

-Voilà la rivière...annonçais-je, soulagée.

Akito poussa un soupir de soulagement, puis passa devant moi avec un regard empli de mépris. D'après mes constatations, nous avancions dans la bonne direction. Sans nous en rendre compte, nous nous mîmes à courir le long de la rive couverte de hautes herbes et débouchâmes dans la clairière où nous campions. Jusqu'à présent, j'avais les yeux fixés sur le dos du jeune chef de famille, et je vis ses muscles se crisper en un spasme violent, l'arrêtant tout net. J'entendais sa respiration bruyante et saccadée. Je jetais un regard par-dessus son épaule, et mon sang manqua un tour.

J'avais beau regarder autour de nous...la clairière était vide ! Akito, se libérant de son immobilité soudaine, hurla :

-BANDE DE LÂCHES ! REVENEZ IMMEDIATEMENT !

Sa voix résonna lugubrement contre les grands troncs. Les autres avaient disparu.

**---------------**

Voilà voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre! J'espère que ça vous a plu! Bien sûr, les caractères ne correspondent pas EXACTEMENT aux personnages, mais sans changer ça, impossible de faire l'histoire.

Je posterai la suite très bientôt. =)

Merci d'avoir lu!


	2. Traqués

AVERTISSEMENT: Rien ne m'appartient. J'ai retrouvé dans un coin sombre de ma chambre des vieux "Chair de Poule", des romans très rapides à lire et qui mettent souvent en scène quelque chose de RELATIVEMENT effrayant. J'en ai relu un au pif, et au fur et à mesure que je suivais l'histoire, je me suis rendue compte à quel point tout concordait si on changeait les personnages…du coup, j'ai fait quelques remakes complets de certaines histoires (en changeant quelques trucs pour ne pas que ça devienne profondément lourd…u_u), en modifiant les personnages et certains passages du roman, ou en en supprimant d'autres. J'ai réécrit le scénario à ma façon, sans rien faire d'autre.

SCENARIO ORIGINAL + TITRE: R.L Stine

Les personnages de Fruits Basket appartiennent à Natsuki Takaya.

Réécriture + remake: Moi! =3

C'est parti! Tohru est la narratrice. owo

Akito est un homme, dans cette fic.

Voici donc le second chapitre presque immédiatement après la postitution (Bweuheuheu, il faudrait insistir sur l'apprendage du français…) du premier. Il faut bien avouer que les chapitres sont très courts! Il y en aura 5 en tout. Faites-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez! =3 Et n'oubliez pas, ceci est un vieille fic, que j'avais écrite aux alentours de 12 ans! Donc soyez indulgents. TwT

**-----------**

-Ne vous énervez pas, Monsieur Akito…plaidai-je, ne sachant que trop bien ce qui allait suivre. Nous nous sommes simplement trompés d'endroit...

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se tourna brusquement vers moi :

-Ah! Et toi alors ! Je croyais que tu connaissais le chemin ! C'est à TOI de nous tirer de ce pétrin ! fit-il d'un air menaçant.

-Eh bien...nous...nous aurions dû laisser des marques sur les arbres, pour retrouver notre chemin...

-ET C'EST SEULEMENT MAINTENANT QUE TU LE DIS ? TU VAS...hurla-t-il en ramassant un bâton.

-AKITO, CALME-TOI !

Yuki respira profondément et eut un geste apaisant à mon adresse, puis jeta un coup d'œil sur le bout de bois que tenais Akito. Dès l'instant où il s'en était emparé, une mousse jaune s'était répandue sur sa main. Son odeur aigre me prit à la gorge, et le jeune homme jeta le bâton au loin en jurant. Agacé, il frotta sa main sur son pantalon noir, mais la tache jaune refusa de partir de sa peau.

« C'est bizarre, pensai-je. Ca ne me plaît pas. »

Je commençais à m'inquiéter sérieusement. A cause de cette marque indélébile, et parce qu'aucun de nous trois n'avait d'idée sur l'endroit où nous étions !

-E...essayons de suivre le courant, proposai-je d'une voix à peine audible.

Nous quittâmes la clairière et retournâmes vers le sentier qui longeait la berge, Akito jetant de fréquents coups d'œil à l'étrange tache, comme si elle pouvait s'enlever par la seule force de son regard. A intervalles réguliers, nous appelions les autres membres de la famille. Mais jamais personne ne nous répondait.

Le soleil descendait à l'horizon, et il faisait de plus en plus frais. A la vue des poissons argentés qui sautaient hors de l'eau noire et boueuse, nos cœurs s'apaisèrent quelque peu et notre rythme cardiaque reprit un battement plus ou moins régulier. Cette atmosphère devenait angoissante ! Avancions-nous vraiment dans la bonne direction ?

-C'est bizarre, dit alors Yuki, nerveux. Je n'avais pas remarqué cette plante près de notre campement.

Il indiquait de larges feuilles qui s'ouvraient pour former des ombrelle empilées les unes sur les autres. La présence de cette végétation m'intriguait tout autant que lui.

J'allais l'en informer quand un son étrange retentit, tout près de nous.

-Ce sont les autres ! s'exclama Akito, se désintéressant de la tache jaune qui l'obsédait tant.

Sans plus attendre, nous courûmes vers l'étroit sentier et débouchâmes sur un espace dégagé. C'était une vaste prairie qui aurait pu abriter une centaine de tentes. Mais il n'y avait personne !

Mon cœur s'emballa à nouveau, et Yuki était si proche de moi que je crus aussi entendre le sien cogner dans sa poitrine.

-P...pourquoi tout est tellement grand, ici ? fit Akito d'une voix affaiblie par la peur.

Le champ était entouré d'arbres géants et étranges. Les branches faisaient des angles parfaitement droits avec le tronc, et elles formaient des escaliers végétaux qui montaient jusqu'aux cimes ; elles étaient également recouvertes d'une mousse rouge et supportaient des grappes jaunes qui se balançaient dans le vide.

Je sentis mon estomac se nouer.

Où étaient les autres ?

Par inadvertance, la main d'Akito frôla la mousse. Sa paume, déjà tachée de jaune, se retrouva immédiatement barrée de rouge. Je levais les yeux, et quelque chose se mit à bouger dans l'arbre.

-Attention ! hurlai-je.

Un animal tout à fait incroyable sauta d'une branche et atterrit à mes pieds. Il ressemblait à un grand écureuil. Il était tout noir, à l'exception d'un rond blanc entourant l'un de ses yeux gris pâles, énormes et sans pupilles. Il avait deux dents semblables à celles d'un castor, qui paraissaient extrêmement tranchantes. Il me dévisagea une fraction de seconde, puis, apeuré, fila comme l'éclair.

-Drôle de bête...commenta Akito, peu rassuré. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre. La terre se mit à trembler.

-Vous avez senti ? demanda Yuki.

-C'est Kyo ! m'écriai-je, toute prête à courir en direction du tremblement.

-Non, ce n'est pas lui, fit Akito. Il a beau être fort, jamais il n'aurait pu faire vibrer le sol comme ça.

Soudain, des grognements et des rugissements retentirent. Ils étaient si proches qu'ils me glacèrent le sang, et je sentis une sueur froide couler le long de mon dos. Des branches volèrent dans tous les sens.

Figés sur place, impuissants, nous vîmes une bête surgir de la forêt et pénétrer dans la clairière.

Sa tête pointue et étroite était plantée sur un très long cou. Ses yeux brillaient comme deux morceaux d'ambre ternis. Son corps tout entier était recouvert de poils bleus et sa longue queue frappait l'herbe d'un mouvement régulier.

Dans un frisson de dégoût et d'horreur, nous nous recroquevillâmes dans l'herbe, le souffle coupé, le cœur n'assenant plus dans nos poitrines qu'un coup toutes les dix secondes.

La chose ne semblait pas nous avoir repérés. Quand elle s'approcha de nous, j'en eus le souffle coupé. Je pouvais distinguer son museau, dont les larges narines remuaient d'une façon répugnante. Avait-elle senti notre présence ? En tout cas, une chose était certaine : elle nous cherchait.

Yuki s'agrippa à la manche d'Akito, mais ce dernier ne chercha pas à le repousser. Il était tétanisé.

La bête ouvrit la bouche, montrant une double rangée de dents jaunes et acérées. Un croc démesuré pendait jusqu'à son menton. Elle se mit à décrire de grands cercles, lentement, consciencieusement, tout en reniflant le sol. Les morceaux de chair bleuie qui semblaient lui servir d'oreilles s'agitaient en tous sens.

Je n'arrivais plus à parler, ni à penser, et il semblait que la même paralysie s'était emparé de mes compagnons.

Soudain, le monstre dirigea son regard sans pupilles vers moi.

Il nous avait découverts !

Sans quitter la créature des yeux, je reculais précipitamment, me mettant à couvert sous une plante qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un énorme chou. Akito et Yuki firent de même, toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre.

De l'autre côté de la clairière, on voyait la bête. Elle humait l'air, les narines dilatées, et respirait fort. Elle regardait toujours de notre côté. Puis, lentement, elle se remit à marcher de long en large, le sol tremblant à chacun de ses pas.

Sans que l'on ait pu le prévoir, le monstre changea brusquement de direction.

« Ouf, pensai-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il ne nous a pas aperçus. »

Tout à coup, il poussa un cri guttural, puis repartit dans la forêt.

Soulagés, nous nous apprêtâmes à nous relever, mais un autre tremblement, plus fort cette fois-ci, fait vibrer le sol.

Non ! Il revenait !

L'énorme tête du monstre se dandinait entre les arbres. Nous reprîmes immédiatement notre place sous le chou.

-Il...il faut partir d'ici...murmura Akito d'une voix étranglée par la terreur. Il est revenu pour nous chercher, et il va finir par nous trouver.

-O...oui...articulai-je difficilement. Co...comment va-t-on faire ?

Yuki ne disait rien. Il avait peur, mais tentait de ne pas le montrer. Il se mit à genoux, lâchant le bras d'Akito qu'il tenait jusqu'à présent contre lui. Il se baissa et ramassa un fruit qui ressemblait à un ananas :

-Ecoutez, je vais le lancer le plus loin possible. Le monstre va tourner la tête pour voir d'où vient le bruit, et pendant ce temps, on filera de l'autre côté.

-Et s'il nous voit ? Si il nous poursuit ? Tu y as pensé, à ça ? Je...

-Il faut essayer, Akito ! On a pas d'autre choix ! Soit on essaie, soit on reste ici et on meurt ! A toi de choisir !

Akito fut étonné par le ton autoritaire de Yuki, mais baissa la tête d'un air désemparé.

-Et puis, il ne pourra pas nous suivre, il est trop lourd.

Je sentais qu'il bluffait. Le jeune chef de famille aussi, j'en étais sûre. Yuki faisait certainement tout pour ne pas montrer la peur qui s'était emparée de lui. Ni moi ni Akito ne fîmes de commentaire. Comment le pouvions-nous? Pourtant, le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés écarta lentement les feuilles du chou gigantesque pour jeter un coup d'œil au-dessus des broussailles. Je vis alors la bête toute proche, humant l'air. C'était le moment ! Il fallait qu'il le lance immédiatement, ou nous étions perdus.

-Attends, crétin !

Akito retint à temps le bras de Yuki. Je demeurai glacée d'horreur en voyant ce qui avait provoqué sa réaction. Un autre monstre avait pénétré dans la clairière !

Et puis un autre ! Et encore un autre ! Il en venait de partout, rendant notre fuite impossible.

-Regardez, fit Akito, les yeux exorbités. Il y en a au moins deux douzaines !

Un grand monstre au cou nu se plaça au centre de la clairière et poussa un râle effrayant. Puis il commença...un discours !

Ce devait être le chef. Le groupe approuvait de la tête ou faisait des commentaires. Ils paraissaient très bien se comprendre. Ce que nous prenions pour des grognements était en fait un vrai langage.

Lorsque le chef eut terminé de parler, ils retournèrent vers la forêt. Ils se faufilèrent entre les arbres, arrachant des branches et des feuilles sur leur passage, leurs pas faisant trembler la terre. En quelques instants, la clairière fut de nouveau vide.

Je me relevai lentement pour scruter les bois qui entouraient la clairière. Où s'étaient-ils cachés ?

Leurs grognements étaient maintenant à peine perspectibles. La terre ne tremblait plus. Ils devaient être loin.

Une rafale de vent frais siffla entre les arbres, faisant s'entrechoquer les fruits accrochés aux branches. Cette musique sinistre me donna des frissons.

-Partons d'ici !

-Attendez, Akito-san ! fit-je en le retenant par la main.

Ma paume se couvrit immédiatement des couleurs imprimées sur la sienne, mais je ne m'en souciait pas puisqu'il était impossible de les enlever.

-Quoi ? fit-il en se dégageant d'un air agacé.

-Ils sont encore trop près ! Ils risquent de nous entendre !

-Bien sûr ! siffla-t-il, méprisant. Mais je refuse de rester une seconde de plus ici ! Si vous tenez absolument à vous faire dévorer lorsqu'ils reviendront, et bien, restez donc là ! Pauvres crétins !

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers la forêt toute proche, sans un seul regard en arrière.

Une fraction de seconde après que le jeune Dieu eut disparu sous l'ombre des arbres, la clairière se remit à trembler, nous empêchant de le suivre. Les créatures étaient revenues !

-Oh non...ce n'est pas vrai...chuchotai-je en sanglotant presque, toujours debout aux côtés de Yuki.

Elles s'avançaient entre les arbres de leur pas lourd. Quatre surgirent derrière nous, cinq à notre gauche, trois à droite...

La plus grande bête leva sa patte velue et nous désigna. Les autres se mirent à grogner et à crier de joie.

-Ca y est...ils nous ont vus...fit Yuki.

-Yuki-kun ! murmurai-je, les yeux emplis de terreur.

Il saisit ma main et la tint serrée dans la sienne. Les monstres se rapprochaient pour nous encercler. Impossible de nous échapper ! Nous étions perdus !

-Ca y est, ils vont nous avoir, répéta Yuki en serrant un peu plus ma main, ne pouvant me prendre dans ses bras. Ils ont peut-être même déjà attrapé Akito.

J'étais paralysée, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Mes forces m'avaient abandonnée, la peur semblait couler le long de mon visage et me piquait affreusement les yeux. Impossible de l'essuyer, elle avait engourdi aussi mes doigts, les gelant presque.

Le monstre au cou nu, celui qui semblait être le chef, s'arrêta à quelques mètres de nous. Yuki se mit immédiatement devant moi, serrant toujours ma main. Je regardais néanmoins par-dessus son épaule, trouvant enfin le courage de le dévisager. Son ventre et sa large poitrine étaient couverts de fourrure dans laquelle se promenaient des insectes noirs et brillants. Jamais le monde n'aurait pu engendrer à nouveau une telle engeance.

Tout en me fixant de ses yeux verts et impitoyables, il ouvrit la bouche, découvrant ses longs crocs aiguisés. Il prit une mine cruelle et leva une patte, prêt à frapper. Yuki se crispa, fermant les yeux, attendant le coup, sans pour autant bouger de sa place. J'étais si prêt de lui que je sentais son cœur battre. Ou alors c'était le mien qui s'emballait !

Tout en grognant, la créature esquissa un mouvement. Elle allait en finir !

Non, elle tapa sur l'épaule de Yuki si violemment qu'il tomba en avant, lâchant ma main. La bête regarda Yuki avec un rictus mauvais :

-On va jouer, dit-elle d'une voix d'outre-tombe. Et c'est toi qui commence.

---------

Auteur: Naaaaaaoooon, Akitooo! Ne t'en vas pas! #ZBAF#

Bwahaha, c'est tout pour le moment! A bientôt pour la suite! 3


	3. Piégés

AVERTISSEMENT: Rien ne m'appartient. J'ai retrouvé dans un coin sombre de ma chambre des vieux "Chair de Poule", des romans très rapides à lire et qui mettent souvent en scène quelque chose de RELATIVEMENT effrayant. J'en ai relu un au pif, et au fur et à mesure que je suivais l'histoire, je me suis rendue compte à quel point tout concordait si on changeait les personnages…du coup, j'ai fait quelques remakes complets de certaines histoires (en changeant quelques trucs pour ne pas que ça devienne profondément lourd…u_u), en modifiant les personnages et certains passages du roman, ou en en supprimant d'autres. J'ai réécrit le scénario à ma façon, sans rien faire d'autre.

SCENARIO ORIGINAL + TITRE: R.L Stine

Les personnages de Fruits Basket appartiennent à Natsuki Takaya.

Réécriture + remake: Moi! =3

C'est parti! Tohru est la narratrice. owo

Akito est un homme, dans cette fic.

------------

Nous restâmes là, abasourdis, la bouche grande ouverte.

-Tu as compris ? demanda le monstre. On va jouer. Et c'est toi qui commence !

-Vous...vous parlez notre langue ? demandai-je, terrorisée.

-Je connais beaucoup de langues ! grogna la bête en se penchant vers moi.

Yuki se releva aussitôt et décocha une droite au monstre, qui ne broncha pas.

-Ne la touche pas, espèce de...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer : la créature le souleva dans les airs, à la hauteur de sa tête :

-Cesse de jouer au grand, petit humain. Tu commences, et c'est toi, la « bête de l'est », grommela-t-il.

-Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il, dominant sa peur. Je ne suis pas une bête, mais un garçon ! Je m'appelle Yuki Sôma ! Lâche-moi tout de suite, ou je...

-Enchanté, moi je suis Fleg, répondit-il en ignorant superbement la menace de Yuki.

Il le lâcha, puis se tourna vers ses compagnons en les désignant :

-Lui, c'est Spork.

Le dénommé Spork émit un grondement à notre intention. Il lui manquait un œil, et une affreuse cicatrice s'étendait sur un côté de son nez.

Un regard échangé avec Yuki, et nous décidâmes de gagner du temps, de se montrer aimables...puisqu'ils ne paraissaient pas si féroces.

-Voici Tohru Honda, ajouta Yuki.

Spork répliqua par un grognement.

-Fleg, vous...vous n'auriez pas vu un groupe d'humains, par hasard ? questionnai-je d'une petite voix. Nous étions partis camper et nous nous sommes séparés. Alors, nous vous remercions de votre proposition, mais...nous devons nous en aller pour les retrouver...fis-je d'une voix mal assurée.

Je décidai de passer sous silence la fuite d'Akito, car si il leur venait à l'idée de partir le chercher, il le tueraient sûrement.

-Il y en a d'autres ? s'étonna Fleg qui fit le tour de la clairière du regard. Où ça ?

-C'est là le problème, intervint Yuki, un faux sourire fendant son visage.

Il était visiblement beaucoup moins effrayé que moi.

-Nous l'ignorons, reprit-il.

-Je comprends...seulement, si vous partez, on ne pourra pas jouer.

-C'est la règle, ajouta Spork en se grattant.

-Allez, dépêchons-nous. Il se fait tard, et c'est toi qui commences, insista Fleg en regardant Yuki.

Je lui jetais un coup d'œil désespéré. Que voulaient-ils dire par « On ne pourra pas jouer » ? Et pourquoi répétait-il que Yuki devait commencer ? Commencer quoi ? Et où était Akito ?

Les autres créatures se mirent à taper du pied en rythme, faisant trembler le sol.

-On joue ! On joue ! chantèrent-elles en chœur.

-Mais jouer à quoi ? hurlai-je, exaspérée.

Yuki me jeta un regard surpris, Spork écarquilla les yeux et me fit un beau sourire.

-C'est un jeu génial, mais vous ne pourrez pas gagner, vous êtes trop lents ! Vous devez partir en courant, annonça-t-il en se pourléchant les babines.

-Allez, courez, dit Fleg. Vite, avant que j'aie fini de compter.

-Et qu'est-ce qui se passera si on refuse ? fit Yuki d'un air de défi.

-C'est interdit, répondit Fleg, très calme.

Nous ouvrîmes de grands yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire ?

-A...alors, vous devez nous apprendre les règles ! répliquai-je, parvenant enfin à surmonter ma peur. Comment y arriver si nous ne connaissons pas les règles ?

Ma réflexion énerva Spork, qui émit un grognement sourd. Il s'approcha si près de moi que je pus sentir l'odeur aigre de sa fourrure. Il allait me...

Fleg étendit la patte pour le retenir :

-C'est un jeu très amusant, très excitant.

-En quoi est-ce excitant ? demanda Yuki, ironique.

Le monstre sourit avec amabilité et répliqua froidement :

-Le perdant meurt !

-QUOIIIIIIIIII ?

-Ah ! Votre cri était parfaitement synchronisé ! Vous commencez à me plaire, vous deux !

-Mais attendez !

-Il est absolument HORS DE QUESTION que l'on joue avec vous ! cracha Yuki à l'adresse de la créature.

-Vous avez jusqu'au crépuscule pour gagner, annonça Fleg, ignorant une fois de plus Yuki. Lorsque le soleil se couchera derrière le grand saule...

-Et où est-il, ce grand saule ? l'interrompit Yuki, bien décidé à avoir le dernier mot.

-Là-bas, au coin des bois, dit Fleg en tendant une patte.

-Quel coin ? Et puis, comment on reconnaîtra cet arbre ?

Fleg et Spork ouvrirent la bouche d'où sortit un son horrible qui devait être un rire. Les autres monstres s'empressèrent de les imiter.

-On ne peut pas jouer si on n'en sait pas plus ! Expliquez-nous ! plaidai-je.

La troupe arrêta immédiatement de s'esclaffer.

Spork se gratta la poitrine et s'adressa à Yuki:

-C'est simple comme bonjour. Si au coucher du soleil tu es encore la « bête qui vient de l'est » et que tu n'es pas sous le grand saule, vous aurez perdu tous les deux.

L'assemblée approuva par des grognements.

-Et qu'est-ce qui se passe, quand on perd ? demandai-je d'une toute petite voix.

-Du sel, du poivre, quelques herbes. On assaisonne un peu, on goûte...

-Pardon ?

-On en prend un à l'apéritif. Et on termine l'autre au dîner !

Les créatures explosèrent de rire, ou plutôt elles émirent un ignoble gargouillis qui me donna la nausée. Yuki avait pâli. Pourtant, il hurla :

-Il n'y a rien de drôle !

-Mais c'est notre jeu favori ! s'indigna Fleg en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et bien, il ne nous plaît pas, à nous ! Nous refusons !

-Vous voulez dire que vous vous rendez ? demanda Spork, dont les yeux pétillèrent. Vous abandonnez la partie ?

-NON ! m'écriai-je, ne sachant que trop bien ce qui allait nous arriver si nous nous rendions. Nous acceptons de jouer, mais...

-Tohru-kun ! Tu es folle ?

-...on veut comprendre les règles ! Il faut nous les apprendre !

-Nous n'avons pas que ça faire, ni le temps de vous expliquer ! Nous vous dirons seulement deux choses essentielles : toi, Yuki, tu dois toujours attaquer venant de l'est !

-Hein ? Mais...

-Et ensuite, les zones brunes sont les zones de « repas gratuit ».

-Vous voulez dire qu'on s'y repose ? demandai-je, pleine d'espoir. On y est en sécurité, c'est ça ?

-Non, vous ne serez en aucun cas en sécurité. « Repas gratuit » signifie que n'importe qui a le droit de vous manger ! dit-il en reniflant bruyamment, ses yeux plongés dans les miens.

-Et bien, merci pour les explications, fit Yuki, mais nous n'avons pas l'intention de jouer.

-VOUS DEVEZ JOUER ! hurla Fleg. Tu es la « bête qui vient de l'est », un point c'est tout ! C'est simple, vous vous rendez, on vous dévore !

-Le soleil va bientôt se coucher, ajouta Spork. Vous ferez des perdants délicieux.

La plaisanterie amusa les autres monstres, qui rirent à gorge déployée. Nous étions obligés d'accepter leur proposition stupide !

Fleg se retourna vers les bois.

-Bonne chance ! glissa-t-il dans un sourire narquois.

-Bonne chance, répéta Spork en grimaçant.

Fleg donna le signal du départ, et ils s'éloignèrent.

Nous étions à nouveau seuls, abandonnés. Yuki, moi, et peut-être Akito, à part si il était parvenu à retrouver les autres. Je me tournai vers Yuki, désespérée.

-Ecoute, Yuki-kun, il y a sûrement un endroit où on sera en sécurité. Tu sais, comme lorsqu'on joue à chat et qu'on monte su un escalier en disant : pouce ! Ma mère me...

-Tu vois un escalier dans le coin ? fit-il en déglutissant.

-Non...admis-je. Mais on pourrait aussi demander un « temps mort » ! Ca existe dans certains jeux !

-Ca m'étonnerait qu'ils nous en accordent un ! C'est nos vies qui sont en jeu !

Soudain, une rafale de vent siffla à travers les arbres, faisant bruisser les feuilles. Le rire sinistre des monstres monta de la forêt, et des brindilles craquèrent.

-Et puis je crois qu'on ferai mieux de se dépêcher, fit Yuki. Ils commencent à avoir faim.

-On ne gagnera jamais...sanglotai-je. Les bêtes sont trop nombreuses, elles vont forcément nous attraper ! Et puis on ne sait même pas ce que veut dire « attaquer », ni où se trouve leur saule !

-Mais pourtant, nous devons partir d'ici. Nous n'avons pas le choix, Tohru.

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'au-dessus de nous des feuilles remuèrent, et des branches se tordirent. Mais ce qui m'effraya le plus, ce fut le bruit de pas !

Je poussai un cri et sautait en arrière.

Un animal noir venait de tomber à nouveau à mes pieds. Il était à peu près semblable à celui que nous avions aperçu dans la clairière et qui ressemblait à un écureuil. Il se frotta contre ma jambe en ronronnant de plaisir.

-Au moins celui-là n'a pas l'air méchant, dis-je en me penchant pour le caresser.

La bête attrapa mon doigt. Elle y enfonça quatre dents pointues avant de se réfugier dans un taillis.

-Aïe ! criai-je en reculant. Mais ça...

-Chut ! Tu entends ? m'interrompit Yuki en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Je n'entends rien...

-Justement, c'est ça qui est surprenant !

Les grognements, les grondements et les rires sinistres avaient disparu. Les bois étaient devenus totalement silencieux, comme si la nature retenait son souffle.

-C'est le moment de tenter notre chance ! fit Yuki en me prenant par la main. Filons !

-Attends, Yuki-kun ! Par où ? m'écriai-je en désignant le paysage qui s'étendait devant nous.

-Suivons la rivière à contre-courant, proposa-t-il. Nous retrouverons peut-être les autres !

-D'accord...chuchotai-je, inquiète.

Nous traversâmes la clairière en courant à toutes jambes, jusqu'à l'orée du bois. A l'endroit où avait disparu Akito.

-Par ici, dit-il en montrant la gauche.

-Pourquoi par ici ?

-Parce que ! répondit-il, impatienté. Je vois de la lumière au loin. La forêt doit être moins épaisse de ce côté. Et près de la rivière, il y avait moins de végétation, tu te souviens ?

J'acceptais son explication. Tandis que nous courions en silence main dans la main, les arbres se firent plus rares, et ils furent bientôt remplacés par des buissons couverts d'épines.

Soudain, je m'arrêtai.

-Ecoute ! fis-je.

-La rivière !

Nous nous précipitâmes. Nous étions tellement excités que nous y arrivâmes tout essoufflés.

-Et maintenant, que fait-on? demandai-je.

-On continue par la gauche. On avait le soleil en face de nous quand nous sommes partis, maintenant nous devons l'avoir dans le dos.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui. Baissons-nous et ne faisons pas de bruit, ordonna-t-il. Au cas où des monstres nous auraient suivis. Et guettons, peut-être verrons-nous Akito.

Où était-il ? Avait-il rejoint le campement ? Se cachait-il quelque part, terrorisé ?

Nous avançâmes courbés sur la berge, écartant les hautes herbes qui projetaient leurs ombres sur l'eau. Les poissons bleus faisaient des ronds à la surface. Tandis que je les observais, je trébuchai sur une branche et me rattrapai à un arbuste, écrasant ses feuilles dans ma main. Immédiatement, une mousse bleue en jaillit.

Et une couleur de plus ! D'abord le jaune, ensuite le rouge et maintenant le bleu !

-Tohru ! s'exclama tout à coup Yuki.

Je me retournai. Il indiquait son pied.

-Une empreinte de chaussure ! dis-je en explosant de joie.

-AKITO ! criâmes-nous d'une seule vois.

-Il est passé par ici ! s'exclama Yuki.

-Oui, il a trouvé le chemin jusqu'à la rivière !

-Il est peut-être rentré au camp ! Nous n'avons qu'à suivre ses pas...

J'étais soulagée. Je m'imaginais la tête d'Akito et des autres quand ils nous verraient enfin arriver !

Les traces du jeune Dieu longèrent le cours d'eau avant de s'enfoncer dans les bois, à travers les arbres et entre les ombres.

Nous les suivîmes. Le soleil disparut.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? murmurai-je d'une voix angoissée.

Je fus soudain interrompue par un rire que nous ne connaissions que trop bien. Il retentit juste derrière nous, et le sol trembla.

-VITE ! hurla Yuki. LES VOILA !

Il me poussa devant lui, et nous reprîmes notre course. Je n'avais aucune idée de la direction que nous empruntions, mais une chose était certaine : nous avions perdu la piste d'Akito.

Les branches nous fouettaient le visage. Nous dûmes tendre les bras pour les écarter. Après notre passage, elles se balançaient et s'entrechoquaient. J'en saisis une, longue, jaune et épaisse. Quelle horreur ! Elle était chaude et humide. Soudain, elle s'enroula autour de mon bras. Je me dégageai avec un cri épouvanté, mais une autre m'enlaça !

-YUKI ! hurlai-je.

Il était loin devant moi, et il ne m'entendit pas. Descendant du haut des arbres, les lianes s'enchevêtraient pour former des tresses qui formaient à leur tour une sorte de filet entre les troncs. Certaines traversaient même le sentier, et je vis le jeune homme se retourner, s'aperçevant de mon absence.

-YUKIIIII ! pleurai-je.

Il fit aussitôt demi-tour. Il devait sauter pour éviter que les branches ne s'agrippent à ses jambes, ne me quittant pas du regard.

Le sol vibrait toujours. Les bêtes criaient, et leurs hurlements résonnaient dans l'immense forêt. Elles nous rattrapaient !

Un cri de douleur retentit devant moi. Yuki était à terre. Il essayait de se libérer, arrachant les branches. Horrifiée, je vis qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Une autre l'enserra à la taille, serrant de plus en plus fort.

Dans un frisson de dégoût, je sentis une liane glisser le long de mon cou nu.

Quand je vis deux points brillants se dresser à la hauteur de mon visage, je sentis mon sang se figer dans mes veines. Etaient-ce des yeux ?

Les lianes n'avaient pas d'yeux, pourtant!

Soudain, je compris. Ce n'étaient pas des lianes.

C'étaient des serpents !

-------

Fin du chapitre! Je crois que finalement, je vais tout poster d'un coup…Ce serait plus simple et plus rapide.


	4. Retrouvailles

AVERTISSEMENT: Rien ne m'appartient. J'ai retrouvé dans un coin sombre de ma chambre des vieux "Chair de Poule", des romans très rapides à lire et qui mettent souvent en scène quelque chose de RELATIVEMENT effrayant. J'en ai relu un au pif, et au fur et à mesure que je suivais l'histoire, je me suis rendue compte à quel point tout concordait si on changeait les personnages…du coup, j'ai fait quelques remakes complets de certaines histoires (en changeant quelques trucs pour ne pas que ça devienne profondément lourd…u_u), en modifiant les personnages et certains passages du roman, ou en en supprimant d'autres. J'ai réécrit le scénario à ma façon, sans rien faire d'autre.

SCENARIO ORIGINAL + TITRE: R.L Stine

Les personnages de Fruits Basket appartiennent à Natsuki Takaya.

Réécriture + remake: Moi! =3

C'est parti! Tohru est la narratrice. owo

Akito est un homme, dans cette fic.

Superhibou vous envoie le 4° chapitre! Et avec lui, le retour du meilleur des persos...

-----------

Je me mis à hurler.

Celui qui entourait ma taille glissa sur mon bras droit : il était couvert d'écailles épaisses qui m'égratinèrent au passage. J'inspirais profondément et le saisis avec ma main gauche. Il était chaud !

Je tirai de toutes mes forces. Rien n'y fit !

Au contraire, le reptile ressera davantage son étreinte. Ses yeux froids me fixaient tandis qu'il remuait sa langue fourchue. Un autre monta sur ma cuisse.

Je n'en pouvais plus, j'étais écoeurée et les larmes roulaient sur mes joues en torrent.

-Yuki, aide-moi ! pleurai-je. Ils sont partout !

-Sur...sur moi aussi, bégaya-t-il.

Il écarquillait les yeux de terreur. Il se tortillait dans tous les sens pour se libérer de l'étreinte mortelle des serpents. Les reptiles se contractaient maintenant. Ils sifflaient lentement, comme pour nous montrer qu'ils avaient tout leur temps pour nous achever.

-Ils...tenta d'articuler Yuki d'une voix déjà étouffée. Ils vont nous manger !

Je ne pouvais pas répondre. Une langue râpeuse venait de se promener sur mon cou.

Froides ! Leurs langues étaient glacées et gluantes.

Je fermais les yeux et retint ma respiration.

« S'il vous plaît, ne me piquez pas, ne me mordez pas », implorai-je.

Un grondement sourd retentit. Ma requête avait dû être entendue, car Fleg surgit tout à coup d'un buisson. Il nous considéra, la bouche grande ouverte. Qu'allait-il faire ?

-Serpents doubles yeux ! s'écria-t-il en fixant les reptiles.

J'étais horrifiée et tremblais comme une feuille. Que voulait-il dire ?

-Félicitations, dit Fleg en remuant la tête, admiratif. « Serpents doubles yeux », bravo ! Et vous avez le culot de prétendre que vous ne savez pas jouer !

Les serpents maintenaient leur prise, m'empêchant de respirer.

-De...de quoi parlez-vous ? articula Yuki d'une voix faible.

-Vous avez VINGT points ! grogna-t-il. Avec cent points, vous avez gagné. Il faudra qu'on joue serré, sans ça on va perdre.

-Des points ? Première nouvelle ! Pour l'instant, on se fiche de gagner ou de perdre ! J'étouffe ! Enlevez-moi ces sales bêtes ! hurla Yuki.

-Que je les enlève ? Elle est bien bonne, celle-là.

-S'il vous plaît...suppliai-je. Vite !

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda Fleg, manifestement étonné. Ils pourraient vous mordre !

-Oui, justement ! Dépêchez-vous, par pitié, le suppliai-je.

Les reptiles passèrent leurs langues sur mon cou, et mon estomac se souleva de dégoût.

-Mais s'il vous mordent, vous marquez soixante points, continua Fleg. C'est un triple !

-Mer...merci, dit Yuki. Se faire mordre pour...pour marquer des points, pas question ! Fai...faites vite !

Le monstre avança vers moi en sortant ses griffes. Il gratta le ventre du serpent enroulé autour de mon bras, qui lâcha prise et se faufila dans les bois. Il appliqua le même traitement à l'autre serpent à l'autre serpent qui s'enfuit également.

-Ils sont très sensibles à cet endroit, expliqua Fleg. Ils ne supportent pas qu'on leur touche le ventre.

Pendant qu'il parlait, Yuki n'avait pas perdu de temps et s'était libéré également, en parvenant à faire bouger péniblement ses doigts pour toucher le ventre des reptiles.

Fleg recula de quelques pas. Mes bras et mes jambes me démangeaient. Je me relevai avec difficulté, persuadée que ces serpents me donneraient des cauchemars pendant de longues années.

La créature s'appuya tranquillement à un pin.

-Dommage, Yuki, déclara-t-il d'un ton détaché. Tu aurais pu m'attaquer et me toucher !

Yuki ouvrit de grands yeux. Catastrophe ! Nous venions de laisser échapper notre seul chance de nous en sortir ! Mais comment aurait-on pu le savoir ?

Le monstre éclata de son rire désagréable avant de disparaître dans la nature. Je restai immobile, la bouche ouverte.

-Chat ! s'écria Yuki.

-Quoi ? Kyo ?

-Non ! Ne me parle pas de cet imbécile ! Je dis que j'ai compris ce que veut dire « attaquer ». Tohru, il suffit de toucher un de ces monstres en criant « Bête qui vient de l'est ! » et il devient cette bête ! C'est comme le jeu de chat perché !

A ces mots, il partit en courant sur les traces de Fleg, comme un fou.

-Yuki, attends-moi ! criai-je en me lançant à sa poursuite.

Au bout de cent mètres, je ramassai une pierre et la jetai dans sa direction.

Ma main devint immédiatement...orange !

Le projectile heurta un tronc d'arbre, juste devant Yuki, et eut pour effet de l'arrêter. Nous étions arrivés dans un espace dégagé qu'éclairait le soleil.

-Tohru ! protesta le jeune homme. Il faut toucher une de ces créatures en lui criant « Bête qui vient de l'est » ! On a pas de temps à perdre !

-C'est impossible ! Ca ne peut pas être aussi simple !

-Je suis d'accord, mais on dispose d'environ trente minutes avant de perdre la vie, et le jeu ! C'est la seule information précise que nous possédons, et nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que d'essayer ! Si tu veux t'enfuir sans livrer bataille, vas-y ! Mais moi, je tiens à rabattre le caquet à ce Fleg, ou encore à Spork ! Débrouille-toi, à partir de maintenant !

Sur ces mots, il se remit à courir, aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Puis, presque immédiatement, un cri retentit, suivi d'un bruit d'un choc, apparament violent.

Horrifiée à l'idée de ce qui aurait pu arriver à Yuki, je me précipitais dans la direction qu'il avait prise, et me figeait. Il était allongé à terre, se frottant le crâne.

-Et flûte ! Je ne...

BOUM !

En se relevant, il avait pris appui sur un rocher curieusement percé d'un trou. Il fut rejeté en arrière par le souffle ardent provoqué par l'explosion du rocher. Toussant et crachant, il se releva tant bien que mal.

-Yuki-kun ! Est-ce que ça...

Je me mis à tousser à mon tour, car un tourbillon de fumée s'élevait mainteant là où le rocher avait été quelques secondes auparavant. Dans un hoquet de surprise, je vis que Spork, la créature borgne, était à présent au milieu de la petite clairière.

Derrière lui apparurent les autres monstres, mis à part Fleg. Ils nous fixaient intensément.

-Tu as touché le rocher : punition, annonça Spork en regardant Yuki. Le jeu est interrompu.

-Quoi ? fit Yuki.

Le monstre donna un coup de queue à son voisin.

-Attrape-le, Gleeb, dit-il dans un grognement sourd.

Le groin de ce dernier frissona. Les yeux exorbités, il tendit le bras pour saisir mon ami.

-Eh ! Attendez, cria Yuki. J'ignorais que ça entraînait une punition !

-C'est pas du jeu ! protestai-je à mon tour.

Les bêtes nous ignorèrent. Gleeb s'avança et prit Yuki sous le bras en le maintenant, comme s'il c'était agi d'une peluche que l'on peut maltraiter à sa guise. Les monstres éclatèrent de leur rire ignoble devant les efforts désespérés de Yuki pour se libérer des pattes de Gleeb.

-Mais on ne connaît pas vos règles ! hurlai-je, en proie à la panique. On ne pouvait pas savoir !

Il fallait que je le libère. Tout en sachant que ça ne marcherait pas, je tendis les bras pour l'arracher aux griffes du monstre.

-Montre-moi ta main droite, me demanda brusquement Spork.

Il la plaça à la hauteur de ses yeux et l'examina attentivement.

-Les quatre couleurs ! s'exclama-t-il. Ca vaut soixante points ! Vous en êtes à quatre-vingts. Vous connaissez ce jeu, vous y avez déjà joué, c'est évident. Ne me racontez pas de mensonges !

J'observai ma paume. Effectivement, il y avait le rouge et le jaune qu'Akito avait laissé sur ma main au moment de s'enfuir, et puis le bleu de la plante et l'orange de la pierre.

-M...mais, bégayai-je, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. C'est arrivé comme ça !

Les monstres se consultèrent du regard.

- Tohru, tu es désormais la « bête de l'est », puisque bientôt, ton ami ne sera plus en état d'assurer cette fonction, fit-il dans un rictus. Allons-y, ordonna Spork. Le jeu reprend.

Gleeb jeta Yuki sur son épaule, et la petite troupe s'éloigna dans les bois.

-VOUS ALLEZ ME LE PAYER ! JE VOUS JURE QUE JE VOUS LE FERAI REGRETTER AMEREMENT ! hurlai Yuki, tapant des poings et des pieds sur le corps de Gleeb.

Je me lançai à leur poursuite. Mais au bout de cent mètres, j'abandonnais la partie, les larmes aux yeux. Ils couraient trop vite. Qu'allaient-ils faire à Yuki ?

A présent, j'étais obligée de continuer le jeu et de le gagner, pour le libérer.

Le cœur battant et les jambes flageolantes, je m'enfonçais dans les bois à la recherche d'un monstre que je pourrais toucher.

Les ombres s'allongeaient sur le sol,et le ciel tournait au rose vif. Dans moins d'une demie-heure, le soleil se coucherait.

Tandis que je marchais, je perçus des bruits de feuilles froissées. Le vent soufflait bruyamment à travers les branches des arbres. Je trébuchai sur une vieille souche, manquant de m'étaler de tout mon long. En me relevant, les larmes débordèrent et se mirent à dévaler mes joues. Nous ne nous en sortirions jamais ! J'étais toute seule...

Tout à coup, j'aperçus un monstre. Il était assis deriire une de ces plantes dont les larges feuilles formaient des ombrelles. La tête penchée sur son imposante poitrine, il dormait à poings fermés. J'avais enfin ma chance !

Je m'approchai à pas de loup. Il changea de position, et je retins mon souffle.

« Dans une seconde, il sera la '' bête qui vient de l'est'' », pensai-je en prenant mon élan.

Avant que j'aie pu l'atteindre, la terre se déroba sous mes pieds et je tombais dans le vide.

Je heurtais violemment un rocher pointu.

-Aïe ! criai-je.

J'avais du mal à respirer et mon corps était douloureux.

Il faisait noir comme dans un four.

« Ca y est, tout est fichu. Le jeu est terminé pour nous. »

A présent debout, je sentis quelque chose craquer sous mon pied. Je baissais les yeux.

Des os ?

Oh non...non ...NON ! Le sol était brun ! J'étais sur une zone de « repas gratuit » !

J'étais à la merci des monstres qui pouvaient venir me dévorer à n'importe quel moment !

La terreur me glaça le sang. Au loin, retentirent des pas lourds. Je me recroquevillai contre la paroi, pétrifiée d'horreur.

-Par ici ! hurla Fleg. Elle est là-dedans !

Sa tête apparut dans l'ouverture du puits, et Spork se glissa près de lui.

-J'ai une faim de loup, annonça-t-il en m'adressant un affreux rictus. Et ça sent drôlement bon en bas.

Gleeb apparut alors entre les deux autres monstres, et éclata d'un rire mauvais, celui que je détestait tant.

-Sortons-la ! ordonna Spork qui grognait de plaisir. Et à table !

Je couvris mon visage avec mes deux mains.

-Ne me dévorez pas, gémis-je d'une petite voix plaintive. Je ne vous ai rien fait !

Fleg haussa les épaules :

-Tu sais, quand on joue, parfois on gagne, parfois on perd.

Spork et Gleeb plongèrent leurs longs bras dans le puits, et me tirèrent au-dehors. Je sentais leurs griffes s'enfoncer dans ma chair.

« Ca y est, pensai-je trstement. C'en est fini de moi ! »

Soudain, un nuage passa dans le ciel, nous plongeant dans une obscurité totale.

-Plongé dans l'ombre ! hurla alors Spork en se tapant sur le front.

Il lâcha aussitôt mon bras, suivi par Gleeg. Je retombai sur les genoux.

-Plongé dans l'ombre, répéta Spork.

-Plongé dans l'ombre, renchérit Gleeb.

Je me relevais péniblement. Le sang battait dans mes tempes.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demandai-je.

-Tu es libre ! m'annonça Fleg en reniflant rageusement. Du moins pour l'instant.

-Pou...pourquoi ?

-Nous n'avons plus le droit de te toucher. « Plonger dans l'ombre » interrompt provisoirement la partie. Allez. Cours. Dépêche-toi.

-Bonne chance, dit Gleeb en découvrant ses horribles crocs.

Je courus immédiatement dans la direction opposée à la leur, plus terrorisée que jamais mais soulagée d'être libre. J'avais frôlé la mort !

Je courais ainsi durant cinq bonnes minutes, guettant un monstre que je pourrais toucher. Il me restait quinze minutes, à en juger par la couleur du ciel.

Soudain, je me jetai à plat ventre. Spork ! M'avait-il repérée ? Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Il était de dos, il ne m'avait donc pas vue.

Génial !

Je me relevai avec précaution et essuyai mon front trempé par la sueur. Encore trois mètres...plus que deux...un...

-Bête qui vient de l'est ! hurlai-je en lui appliquant une claque entre les omoplates.

Spork sursauta et se retourna en me dévisageant.

-Ca y est, ça y est ! m'écrai-je gaiement. J'ai gagné ! Nous sommes libres ! m'écriai-je.

C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie !

-Eh bien, mon cher Spork, salut, lui dis-je avec un grand sourire. A un de ces jours !

-Pas si vite, s'exclama le monstre. Je crains que tu aies mal compris !

-Mal compris ? demandai-je à Spork. Vous ne pouvez pas changer les règles comme ça !

-Navré, mais tu ne seras en sécurité qu'après le coucher du soleil, fit-il en retroussant ses babines d'un air menaçant. Et tu dois trouver le grand saule ! Je te laisse vingt secondes d'avance.

Il ne me restait qu'une solution : courir le plus vite possible.

Je pris mes jambes à mon cou, bien décidée à ne pas me laisser à nouveau toucher.

C'est alors que je vis, à quelques mètres de moi, l'entrée d'un tunnel. Je m'y engouffrai. Le passage était obscur, mais c'était presque merveilleux tellement c'était calme...il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un monstre. Je ralentis l'allure et me mis à marcher à petits pas.

J'avais à peine recouvré mon souffle que la terre se mit à trembler. Les créatures se rapprochaient ! J'aperçus un taillis sous lequel je me glissai, me faisant toute petite.

Heureusement ! Deux secondes plus tard, Fleg, Spork et Gleeb émergeaient du tunnel. Quatre autres monstres les accompagnaient. Ils avaient tous le museau levé, humant l'air à la recherche de mon odeur. Mais ils passèrent près du buisson sans me voir ni me sentir...ils s'enfonçèrent dans les bois.

J'attendis deux minutes pour être certaine qu'ils étaient partis. Je rampai pour quitter mon abri, puis je me redressai et je m'étirai en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

Pas pour longtemps ! Un bruit de course retentit derrière moi.

Terrorisée, je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner.

Deux bras m'entourèrent la taille. Quelqu'un me plaqua au sol !

Je me débattis en donnant de grands coups de pied.

-Reste tranquille ! ordonna une voix familière.

-Yuki ! m'écriai-je en reconnaissant la silhouette du jeune homme. Tu es sain et sauf ! Comment as-tu fait pour t'échapper ? Ils t'ont libéré ?

-Tais-toi, crétine ! Où est Yuki ?

-Quoi ? Mais tu es l...AKITO ?


	5. Morts?

AVERTISSEMENT: Rien ne m'appartient. J'ai retrouvé dans un coin sombre de ma chambre des vieux "Chair de Poule", des romans très rapides à lire et qui mettent souvent en scène quelque chose de RELATIVEMENT effrayant. J'en ai relu un au pif, et au fur et à mesure que je suivais l'histoire, je me suis rendue compte à quel point tout concordait si on changeait les personnages…du coup, j'ai fait quelques remakes complets de certaines histoires (en changeant quelques trucs pour ne pas que ça devienne profondément lourd…u_u), en modifiant les personnages et certains passages du roman, ou en en supprimant d'autres. J'ai réécrit le scénario à ma façon, sans rien faire d'autre.

SCENARIO ORIGINAL + TITRE: R.L Stine

Les personnages de Fruits Basket appartiennent à Natsuki Takaya.

Réécriture + remake: Moi! =3

C'est parti! Tohru est la narratrice. owo

Akito est un homme, dans cette fic.

Dernier chapitre! Oui, quand j'avais dit "court", c'est parce que c'était vraiment court. Deathfic?

--------

Akito ! Quelle idiote ! Sous le coup de la joie de le voir vivant, je le serrai dans mes bras en pleurant de soulagement.

Lorsque tout à coup, je me rendis compte de ce que je venais de faire, je le relâchai précipitamment, toute confuse et les joues rouges.

J'observais que celles d' Akito étaient également rouge vif, à présent. Il baissa les yeux, toussa pour masquer sa gêne puis releva les yeux vers moi.

-Akito...où étiez-vous passé ?

-C'est à vous qu'il faut demander ça ! fit-il en tiquant. Je vous ai cherchés partout ! Ces bois sont horribles...et aussi...

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Est-ce que tu vas enfin te décider à me répondre ? OU EST YUKI ?

De surprise, je bondis en arrière. Je me redressai en bégayant pour lui faire face.

-Les monstres l'ont capturé ! Quand vous êtes parti, ils nous ont forcé à jouer à un drôle de jeu et...

-Un jeu, mais quel jeu ? m'interrompit Akito brusquement. J'étais perdu, seul, pendant que vous, vous faisiez joujou ? TU TE FOUS DE MOI ?

Posant un index sur sa bouche, je lui intimais de se taire. Mon geste eut pour conséquence de teinter à nouveau de rouge les joues du jeune Dieu. Agacé, il repoussa mon doigt et demanda des explications, en parlant toutefois à voix basse cette fois-ci.

Je lui fis rapidement le récit de nos aventures depuis que nous nous étions séparés.

-Ils nous ont obligés à jouer, dis-je en parlant tout bas. Seulement, ce n'est pas pour s'amuser ! C'est un jeu mortel. Après Yuki, je suis devenue la « bête qui vient de l'est » et...

-Ah ! bon, m'interrompit une nouvelle fois Akito, incrédule.

-Vous ne me croyez pas ?

-Non, répondit-il, impassible. Pourquoi le devrais-je ?

-C'est simple : si on perd, ils nous mangent.

Akito éclata de rire.

-Ce n'est pas une blague, m'écriai-je en le saisissant par le bras. C'est la pure vérité, c'est terriblement dangeureux. Fleg, Spork et les autres me cherchent en ce moment, et si je ne trouve pas le grand saule...

Le rire d'Akito redoubla. Il se tenait à présent le ventre, plié en deux sur le sol terreux de la forêt.

-Chut, je vous en prie ! Vous allez nous faire repérer ! Ils sont là, autour de nous !

-Je suppose que ce jeu est une idée à eux ? fit Akito en se reprenant, les larmes aux yeux.

-Oui, bien sûr !

-Et que ces créatures parlent notre langue ?

-Absolument, et...

-Tu es encore plus folle que je le croyais ! Trêve de plaisanteries, fit-il en se redressant un peu. Où est passé Yuki ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre. Un rugissement terrible nous fit sursauter. Je reconnus Fleg ! Un grognement suivit. Les monstres étaient dans le tunnel !

-Akito, venez par ici ! criai-je.

Une bête mugit tout près de nous.

Les pas lourds se rapprochaient, le sol tremblait.

Le jeune chef de famille ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Les voilà, chuchotai-je. Vous me croyez, maintenant ?

Il ne répondit pas. Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés dans un mouvement nerveux, et il serrait les dents, ne quittant pas les monstres des yeux.

-Elle est par là ! avertit une créature.

-Filons ! ordonnai-je à Akito.

Nous courûmes dans la forêt, sautant au-dessus des troncs d'arbres morts, écartant les branches qui nous fouettaient le visage. Un cri de douleur retentit derrière moi, et, me retournant, je vis Akito qui posait la main contre sa joue ensanglantée, serrant les dents. Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils et accéléra autant qu'il le put. Il fut bientôt à ma hauteur, et lorsqu'il laissa tomber sa main, je pus entrapercevoir une profonde marque sanguinolente sur sa joue blanche.

-Par là, dis-je en prenant a main dans la mienne. Cachons-nous derrière ce buisson.

Spork passa si près que je l'entendis renifler.

Immobiles, nous vîmes ensuite Fleg marcher dans notre direction. Comme Spork, il nous dépassa sans nous découvrir.

Mais je ne me faisais pas d'illusions : les suivants finiraient par nous trouver.

Nous devions donc quitter notre taillis pour trouver le grand saule.

Sans plus attendre, nous nous aplatîmes par terre, et, d'un commun accord, nous rampâmes précautionneusement en arrière, dans les bois. Les arbres étaient très proches les uns des autres, et les fourrés étaient si épais qu'il était parfaitement impossible de voir au travers, par chance pour nous.

Tandis que nous progressions doucement, à tâtons, j'étendis un bras devant moi.

Ma main rencontra alors une bosse chaude, couverte de fourrure.

Je bondis en arrière, percutant Akito qui me réceptionna dans ses bras et me releva.

Apeurée, j'ouvrit de grands yeux déformés par la terreur. Qu'avais-je touché ?

Les buissons s'écartèrent. Un monstre bizarre pointa un drôle de museau. Un monstre très différent des autres.

Il avait le corps d'un énorme berger allemand et la tête ridiculement petite d'un écureuil.

« Toutes ces créatures sont incroyables », pensai-je. Bien entendu, cet animal savait aussi parler. Nous n'étions plus à une surprise près. En tout cas pas moi, puisqu'Akito ouvrit de grands yeux quand il l'entendit parler.

-Vite, dit-il d'une voix rauque et aiguë. Par ici.

Fallait-il le croire ? Mais avions-nous le choix ?

-Non ! objecta Akito. Nous avons vu déjà assez de monstres pour aujourd'hui, et il me semble que nous sommes déjà tombés dans un nombre suffisant de pièges ! Viens Tohru, on s'en va ! fit-il en me prenant par la main.

Dans un sens, il n'avait pas tort. Nous ne pouvions faire confiance à personne.

Nous nous mîmes à nouveau à courir, à perdre haleine, toujours main dans la main. J'avais l'impression étrange que le jeune Dieu n'était plus le même, depuis que nous nous étions retrouvés. Mais...et si c'était une ruse des monstres ? Si ce n'était pas le véritable Akito qui me tenait la main ? Un frisson d'horreur me parcourut et je m'arrêtais net, lâchant sa main. Il se retourna en me dévisageant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, idiote ? Ils vont finir par nous tomber dessus si nous ne mettons pas rapidement fin à ce stupide jeu !

-Non...

-Pardon ? fit-il en s'avançant vers moi.

-Je...non, finalement, ce n'est rien, murmurai-je en reprenant sa main.

Il me considéra une fraction de seconde, et un sourire éphémère apparut sur son visage. Il se détourna aussitôt et se remit à courir.

Nous plongeâmes de nouveau dans la forêt. Progressant avec difficulté malgré notre course soutenue, nous vîmes soudain les contours d'un arbre se dessiner dans le soir tombant. Un arbre dont les branches descendaient jusqu'à terre. Nous nous figeâmes aussitôt, choqués.

-Le grand saule...murmura Akito. C'est bien cet arbre-là ?

-Oui ! C'est bien celui-là ! criai-je en lâchant sa main et en me précipitant vers l'arbre.

Il ne restait que deux minutes. Nous courûmes jusqu'à l'arbre, puis avisâmes un rocher plat.

Akito m'entraîna derrière.

-Cachons-nous ici. Quand le soleil sera couché, nous serons sauvés. Mais pour le moment, reste allongée, et ne bouge pas.

Il s'allongea à mes côtés, guettant l'horizon. Nous attendîmes. Mon cœur tapait comme un marteau dans ma poitrine. Je me serrai contre lui, appréciant la chaleur de son corps, et tendit l'oreille.

Le silence était total, juste troublé par le vent sifflant entre les branches.

-Tu crois que nous sommes en sécurité, maintenant ?

-Pas encore, me répondit Akito d'un air soucieux.

Je levai les yeux vers le ciel gris foncé. Un dernier rayon pourpre passait encore au-dessus du saule.

-Dépêche-toi, dis-je au soleil. Couche-toi !

La lueur pourpre s'évanouit, et le ciel prit une couleur bleu nuit. Ca y était !

-Ca y est, on a gagné, on a gagné ! m'exclamai-je en sautant sur mes pieds.

Nous sortîmes de notre cachette, fous de joie.

Tout à l'ivresse de ma victoire, je sautais au cou d'Akito et l'embrassait. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et poussa un gémissement de surprise.

Tout à coup, une main frappa mon épaule, me faisant tomber dans les bras d'Akito.

-Bête qui vient de l'est ! hurla Spork.

-Quoi ? m'exclamai-je, abasourdie.

Spork avait frappé si fort que la douleur persistait.

-Mais...VOUS N'EN AVIEZ PLUS LE DROIT ! s'écria Akito.

Les monstres surgirent des bois pour se rassembler autour de nous.

-Le soleil est couché, il fait nuit ! protestai-je de toutes mes forces.

-Le jeu est fini, annonça Fleg qui souffla dans un long sifflet.

Me libérant des bras d'Akito, je montrai le grand saule du doigt, furieuse.

-LE SOLEIL S'ETAIT COUCHE DERRIERE LE SAULE ! SPORK N'AVAIT PLUS LE DROIT DE ME TOUCHER !

-Le jeu n'était pas terminé, insista Fleg, le plus calmement du monde. Je n'avais pas sifflé la fin.

Les créatures approuvèrent d'une seule voix.

Je baissai la tête, sachant qu'ils ne m'écouteraient pas. Nous avions perdu !

Je ravalai un sanglot et allait me nicher dans les bras d'Akito.

-Ils vont nous manger...

Fleg fit un pas vers nous, me saisit par la taille et me bascula sur son épaule.

-NE LA TOUCHEZ PAS, BANDE DE SALES...

Spork plaqua une main affreusement poilue sur sa bouche et le souleva comme un fétu de paille.

-Toi, je ne sais pas comment tu t'es échappé, mais ton sort reste le même ! ricana-t-il.

Quoi ? Mais de quoi voulaient-ils parler ?

-Lâchez-le, remettez-le par terre ! trépignai-je en criant.

-C'est ton équipier. On te l'a déjà dit tout à l'heure, on mange aussi les équipiers.

Les monstres nous emmenèrent jusqu'à une clairière au centre de laquelle brûlait un feu et où de grandes flammes bleues et jaunes montaient vers le ciel.

Fleg et Spork nous déposèrent au pied d'un arbre, bavant et se pourléchant les babines. On pouvait même entendre leurs estomacs gargouiller.

-C'est jour de fête, dit Spork en souriant de toutes ses canines. Les jours de fête, on fait toujours un barbecue.

Puis il attisa le feu en remuant les bûches avec une longue barre de métal, qu'il brandit ensuite vers moi.

-Miam-miam, fit-il méchamment en se frottant le ventre.

Je me blottis une toute dernière fois contre Akito. Il posa sa tête sur la mienne et passa doucement sa main sur ma joue.

Fleg tira un lourd chaudron qu'il plaça au milieu du foyer. Une odeur infecte en montait.

-Le bouillon est prêt, annonça-t-il fièrement.

-Désolée, dis-je à Akito. J'ai perdu.

-Non, nous avons perdu, murmura-t-il.

Une larme roula sur sa joue et tomba dans mon cou. Les monstres formèrent une ronde autour de nous et chantèrent en cadence :

-C'est la fête, c'est la fête aujourd'hui !

-Est-ce que quelqu'un a apporté la sauce ? demanda Spork. Je meurs de faim.

Fleg me prit dans ses bras, et je ne cherchai pas à résister. Je savais que c'était fini : il m'emmenait vers le chaudron.

-Arrêtez ! hurla derrière nous une voix familière.

Je tournai brusquement la tête.

-Yuki ! m'exclamai-je.

-Tohru, cria-t-il en courant vers nous. Que se passe-t-il ? A quoi jouent-ils maintenant ?

Fleg me reposa doucement à terre sans quitter Yuki des yeux.

-Yuki-kun, va-t'en, lui ordonnai-je.

-M...mais, bégaya-t-il en s'arrêtant au milieu de la clairière.

-Va-t'en vite, sinon ils vont te manger aussi, cours...

-Capturez-le, hurla Spork aux autres monstres.

Gleeb et trois autres créatures se précipitèrent sur lui. Yuki fit demi-tour et s'enfuit. Il fonça dans les bois et disparut derrière les pins.

Désespérée, j'assistai à la chasse qui commençait. Je croisai mes doigts, priant pour qu'ils ne le retrouvent jamais.

Akito et moi attendîmes en silence, surveillés par Spork, les yeux fixés sur la forêt obscure.

Quelques instants plus tard, les monstres revinrent...avec Yuki. Quelle horreur !

Il se débattait furieusement. Gleeb le projeta sans ménagement sur le sol, près de nous.

Maintenant ils avaient leurs trois prisonniers.

Fleg et Spork nous contemplaient avec convoitise. Gleeb passait sa longue langue répugnante sur ses lèvres.

-Comment t'es-tu échappé ? glissai-je à Yuki.

-Ca n'a pas été trop dur, mes guetteurs ont fini par s'endormir.

-Tu aurais mieux fait de rester loin d'ici, parce que maintenant ils vont te manger aussi !

-Quoi ?

-Le jeu est fini...

-SILENNNNCE ! ordonna Fleg. C'est l'heure de dîner, arrêtez de jacasser !

Mais, dès qu'il vint plus près de nous, il parut étonné. Il dévisagea Yuki et Akito, cligna des yeux et secoua pensivement sa tête. Il s'approcha de Gleeb et Spork pour leur chuchoter quelque chose.

Quant à moi, je jetais un coup d'œil à mes compagnons. Dans l'ombre, ils étaient parfaitement semblables, au point que je ne parvenais pas à distinguer qui était qui !

Les autres monstres rejoignirent le petit groupe. Ils fixèrent alternativement les deux jeunes hommes. Tout en murmurant, ils bougèrent leurs grosses têtes de bas en haut. Pendant qu'ils parlaient, ils prenaient peu à peu un air contrarié.

-Vous vous êtes dédoublés, vous avez fait un « clone classique » ! s'écria Fleg.

-Pardon ? demandai-je sans comprendre.

-Ils sont identiques, fit-il en désignant du doigt Yuki et Akito. Nous appelons ça un « clone classique ». Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit plus tôt ? Ca signifie que vous êtes des joueurs du troisième niveau !

Nous échangeâmes tous trois des regards stupéfaits. De quoi parlait-il ?

-Vous n'êtes pas dans le bon jeu, poursuivit Spork, l'air déçu.

-Si vous pouvez vous dédoubler, ça veut dire que vous êtes des joueurs du troisième niveau ! insista Fleg en frappant son front poilu. Veuillez nous excuser. Mais vous auriez pu nous prévenir !

-Je vous avais dit que nous ne voulions pas jouer, répliqua Yuki. Mais vous n'avez rien voulu entendre !

-Oh ! je suis désolé, dit Fleg, tout rouge. Nous sommes du premier niveau. Des débutants, pas des experts comme vous.

-Experts, nous ? fit Akito en ouvrant de grands yeux.

-Oui, confirma Fleg . Nous n'avons le droit de jouer que quand il fait jour. Pas la nuit.

Les monstres nous entouraient, marmonnant des excuses et remuant la tête.

-Nous devons donc vous libérer, conclut Fleg en grattant son double menton.

J'avais envie de crier et de sauter de joie. Mais je me retins.

-Alors, on est libres ? s'écria Akito.

-Oui ! au revoir, dit Fleg, la mine renfrognée.

Il frotta son ventre qui gargouillait. Puis il leva la patte, comme pour nous chasser.

-Au revoir, répéta-t-il.

Je bondis sur mes pieds. Cette libération m'avait rendu toute mon énergie.

Cette fois, le jeu était vraiment terminé !

-Comment faire pour retrouver nos amis ? demandai-je.

-Rien de plus facile, affirma Fleg en nous indiquant une direction. Suivez ce chemin à travers les grands arbres, il vous conduira dans votre monde.

Nous ne nous le fîmes pas répéter deux fois.

-Adieu ! criai-je.

Puis, prenant Yuki et Akito par la main, je m'élançai sur le chemin en riant aux éclats. Je n'espérais plus pouvoir le faire à nouveau.

Tandis que nous marchions dans la forêt, la lune se leva dans le ciel. Elle brillait, faisant danser les ombres des pins sur le sol. J'avais envie de monter la saluer tellement j'étais contente.

Des bouleaux apparurent, avec leurs minces silhouettes. Notre monde n'était plus loin, avec ses lumières et ses villes.

Les autres devaient être très inquiets, et ils n'allaient jamais croire à notre histoire. Pourtant...je lâchai la main de Yuki et caressai la joue blessée d'Akito.

-Tu as mal ?

-Non, ça va.

Soudain, nous arrivâmes sur un autre sentier, et je m'arrêtai net. Les deux jeunes hommes m'imitèrent.

Un énorme monstre s'avançait vers nous, nous empêchant d'avancer.

Il croisa ses bras poilus sur son imposante poitrine, et il nous contempla de ses yeux gris, couleur de marbre. Il grogna et retroussa ses babines, dégageant de longs crocs jaunes.

Cette fois, je n'avais plus peur !

-Poussez-vous, lui dis-je. Vous devez nous laisser passer, nous sommes des joueurs du troisième niveau.

-Troisième niveau ? s'exclama-t-il. Vous aussi ? C'est génial. Bête qui vient de l'est !

**FIN**


End file.
